1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic component, in particular, to a magnetic component having a primary winding and a secondary winding, wherein the outlet terminals of the primary winding and those of the secondary winding are positioned at a same side.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic components are a necessary component in operating electrical equipment. Conventional electronic devices usually include many magnetic components, such as transformers. A transformer is a magnetic component capable of Electro-Magnetic Energy Conversion for adjusting the voltage into a suitable range.
When the electronic device wants to output the higher power, it needs many magnetic components connected in parallel and the secondary winding needs to adopt the divided winding, so that the outlet terminal of the electronic device outputs the needed current density. Because of the limitation of product process and height of the magnetic components, the magnetic components occupy bigger area in the circuit board. Besides, the primary side and the secondary side are separated by a partition plate of the magnetic component, to meet safety requirements, e.g., when the magnetic component is in high altitude above 5,000 meters, there is an official regulatory distance that must be kept between the primary side and the secondary side. However, the partition plate may cause a constant leakage inductance. The more the partition plate causes leakage inductance, the more the electronic device has power loss. Conversely, the less the partition plate causes leakage inductance, the less the electronic device has power loss. In order to decrease the leakage inductance caused by the partition plate for enhancing the conversion efficiency of the magnetic component, the winding of the magnetic component usually adopts the thicker thread diameter or winds around the corresponding winding section by a parallel wound method. Besides, the conventional magnetic component needs to increase the solder temperature in the manufacturing process, to ensure the yield rate of the solder. The windings of the magnetic component need to have a tube or insulating tape, to ensure the quality of the magnetic component.